ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
March of the Robots (TV series)
March of the Robots is an upcoming British animated television series. The show premiered on June 3, 2019. Plot/Synopsis Alvin T. Boof (or also known as Al) is a junk sculptor, and even a collector of unusual things. Al saves money for the shipment of his exhibits, and he decided to pay for his best art in the collection to get the name of the same artist. However, he's possible and not a sculptor, but he's a time traveler and crime fighter. He suddenly found recently at a landfill the old time machine "March of the Robots", and guessed that the same form of the past was kidnapped by the evil. It was the leader of the time invaders, is Bobus, he hid the inventor of the "March of the Robots" in far file. Then, he decided to execute finder, but first he had to kill his former friend Lawrence Jame, and his plan isn’t fails. And Vpark who knows the future and what they will risk. Helen and Pike the Alvin’s friends, didn't even know what he talking about, because Al once and always said something stupid stuff. But since Alvin was in shock that the invention "March of the Robots" works, however, the British robots was also invented by the same creator as the time machine. Now Al and his friends arrive in the mid-1990s, to save the usual origin story from the time of the invasion. While Bobus and Vpark doesn’t plan to lead the hunt over the seekers of the "March of the Robots". Production In 1991, after Big Bros. series finale release, Smith decided to create another favorite hero, since the collapse of the Soviet Union, Haw drew four pages and called him Alvin. He hasn't created any surnames for him yet, but his career in art is still valid. Cast/Starring *Matt Smith as Al Boof (the main protagonist) *Brianna Crawford as Helen Fletcher *James Cotter as Pike *Dennis Bateman as Bobus (the main antagonist) *Vic Reeves as Vpark *Rasmus Hardiker as Vilco *Jeff Doucette as Lawrance Jame *Colin Firth as "March of the Robots" computer *Mr. Lawrence as Unknown character *Bob Mortimer as Hie *Matt Frewer as Townley Boof *TBA as Celi Boof *Rupert Degas as Unknown character *Nathan Vetterlein as Calor, Unknown character *Paul Pethick as Unknown character *Richard Lockhart as Unknown character *TBA as Unknown character *TBA as Unknown character *TBA as Unknown character *TBA as Unknown character *TBA as Unknown character *Hugo Weaving as Hunk Vincent *Christopher DeLisle as Buddy Vincent Episodes Main Article: List of March of the Robots episodes Transcript Main Article: List of March of the Robots transcripts Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Cartoon Network Category:British series Category:Time Travel Category:Sharp-Comedy Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Crime Category:Comedy-Drama Category:2019 Category:March of the Robots Category:Disney XD Category:Films set in 2010's Category:Films set in 1988 Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in 2020's Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:Non-Fanon Category:British TV series Category:Films set in 1990's Category:Films set in 1994 Category:Animated Series Category:Wisecrack-Comedy Category:MTV Shows Category:Netflix shows Category:Satire Category:Science Fiction Category:Smith Haw Category:Upcoming Category:Alternate History Category:Big Bros. Category:Television series by Searchlight Television